Born to Die
by PandaChubz31
Summary: They were bred to kill, and born to die. [Previously a oneshot, added a chapter.]
1. Clove

_**Alright, so I know there are tons and tons of Clato stories set to this song and mine probably doesn't differ to anyone else's, and kudos to the one who posted the first one. But, I couldn't resist writing one. So, enjoy, though it will probably be rarely read, since there are loads more.**  
_

* * *

_Come and take a walk on the wild side._

He was gazing down at me, his strong hands on my slender shoulders. His eyes stared into mine intensely, channeling all the emotions both of us had been feeling since we'd started training together back in District Two. A kind of sad smile grew on his face, his callused thumb brushing my cheek lightly. I saw a trace of tears in his eyes, but I knew he'd never let them fall. I didn't know if this was for the Capitol, or if he really meant this. It could just be a show. More sponsors for him after I die. Inwardly, I shook my head. No, Cato isn't like that. He loves me, and I love him. Everything was going to be okay. . . Probably.

"Just yell for me, Clove," he said. His strong voice wavered as he removed his hands from me, not moving his eyes from mine. "Just yell, I won't be far. I promise."

I nodded, fixing my belt of knives. It was loose around my waist, but it was as tight as it would go. "I will, Cato. Everything's going to be alright." I smiled up at him comfortingly, but he only solemnly nodded.

_Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain._

"Good luck, Clover. Not that you need it."

I grinned, turning and walking off toward the Cornucopia. I stopped in the trees just in time to see the District Five girl sprint from it, grabbing her backpack and disappearing into the trees, her red hair bouncing behind her. I didn't bother chasing her, keeping my eyes on the prize; Katniss Everdeen has just ran out, the quiver of silver arrows slung across her back, bow in her hands. I sprinted after her, eyes narrowed, throwing one of my many knives at her. It clipped her in the side of the head as she wheeled around, eyes wild. She drew an arrow, shooting it, but we all know shooting arrows close-range is no help. I knocked it aside carelessly, slamming her onto the ground and sitting on top of her, grinning sadistically.

"Cato promised me I could kill you if I put on a good show," I said breathily, my eyes lit up with happiness. "So that's exactly what I'm going to do. I'm going to put on a great show for all the viewers back home. For your pretty little sister, your mother. They're going to enjoy this as much as I will." I pulled the daintiest knife from my belt, my heart racing.

_You like your girls insane._

She seemed speechless. I laughed mirthlessly, leaning down toward her. "We killed your little friend. What was her name? The one who hopped around in the trees? Rue? Well, we killed her, and now we're going to kill you too." I brought the knife up to her face, making a nice gash. I smiled in satisfaction at seeing her scarlet blood pour from the wound. I was just about to stab her through the neck when something lifted me off of her.

"You kill her!?" yelled a voice. My back was slammed against the Cornucopia, and my vision focused enough to look into the eyes of the District Eleven tribute.

"No! No it was Marvel! It wasn't me!"

"You said her name!" He slammed me into the Cornucopia again.

"No. . . No. CATO!" I screamed, realizing my impending death. I didn't want to die without Cato. "CATO!"

I heard him, a distance away. "Clove!"

The District Eleven tribute slammed my head against the Cornucopia, hard. I fell limp onto the ground, feeling blood pour from my head. I stared up at the sky, my vision starting to darken. Suddenly, Cato's face was there. I felt his arms around me.

"Clove, Clove, stay with me. Please, Clove, we can go home together. We can still win this, just please stay here."

_Choose your last words, this is the last time._

I looked up at him sadly. He could still go home. He could still win. "Cato. . ." He looked down at me, stroking my blood-stained hair. "Cato, it's going to be okay."

I saw tears rolling down his cheeks. "Everything's going to be all right," I whispered, closing my hand around his, allowing the darkness to overcome me. I stayed long enough to hear him.

_'Cause you and I._

"I love you, Clove."

_We were born to die._


	2. Cato

_**Okay, I know I said this was a oneshot, but I couldn't resist making a second chapter, even though we all know what happens. So enjoy!**_

* * *

I looked down at her body sadly. She was still holding the bloody knife. Her dark eyes were open and looking up at the sky, glazed over lifelessly. I removed my red hand from her hair, wiping a tear from my cheek. Don't show sadness, Cato, this is the games. You're built like an ox. You're the champion, and you're going to win this. Clove wanted you to. I picked up her slight body, carrying her to the trees and laying her down in a small patch of flowers. I laid some more across her, kissing her cheek.

"Goodbye, Clover."

I drew my sword and head off in the direction I saw the District Eleven tribute go. I beat down the tall things in the field- hell, I don't even know what these things are. We don't have them in District Two. There's a trail, so I follow that. It's a big maze until I finally reach the tribute at his camp. I launch myself at him, eyes narrowed. This is more than winning the Games now. This is revenge for Clove.

I allowed my feelings to take over, hacking and slashing at him until I got tired, which was long after he died. By the time I was done, he was just a mangled, unrecognizable body. Spitting on him, I took the backpacks, kneeling down and opening them. All that was in his was some food and torches. Scowling, I opened mine; armor. Body fitting, camouflaged armor. I smiled until I noticed that there were two sets. One was large, obviously mine, and one was smaller. A lump in my throat formed when I realized that one was supposed to be Clove's. Swallowing my sadness, I pulled on the armor and set off toward the Cornucopia.

I froze at hearing something slam down behind me. Without looking over my shoulder, I ran as fast as I could. I saw Katniss and Peeta, barreling between them and toward the Cornucopia. I pulled myself up onto it, panting. After a bit, I noticed that Peeta and Katniss had came up as well. I looked down at what was chasing me, seeing that they were mutts. My eyes widened when I saw that they all had collars with numbers. There was a tiny, dark one with an 11. An unmistakably blonde one with bright green eyes, who was marked with a 1. There was another District One, which had brown fur. I felt tears sting my eyes when I saw a lean, small, dark District Two. _Clove._

Rage took over again as I pulled Peeta into a headlock, my sword to his throat after a bit of struggling. Katniss was up with her bow pulled, an arrow aimed directly at me. I only smiled. "Go ahead," I choked out. "Do it. Shoot me. He's gonna die too." I was aware of blood running down my face, though I wasn't sure when the injury occurred. ". . . I can still win this. Two more to go, and I can do this." I looked into her frightened gray eyes, grinning sadistically. "If you shoot. . . If you shoot, you win. Congratulations." I felt something tapping my hand, but I ignored it. Just staring at her. "Do it." Suddenly, I felt the silver arrow pierce my hand. Yelping, I let Peeta go as I fell over the side, into the mutts.

As they bit and clawed at me, I stared at one of them the whole time. I stared at the one that was modeled after Clove. It was beautiful, just like her. Hours later, I was still being ripped at. They'd finally gotten past my armor and were tearing at my flesh. I looked up at Katniss, who was watching me, horrified. I whispered out one word, my eyes locked on hers.

"_Please._"

She drew an arrow, shooting me. As I died, I can say that I was finally happy. I didn't keep Clove safe, like I was hoping to, but at least I'd be returning to her soon. She was right.

_Everything was going to be okay._


End file.
